Hampers provide a segregated space for the storage of a variety of items, however movement of the stored items can be laborious, especially when the contents are heavy. Wheeled hampers have been available for some time, however they are constructed with multiple molding processes and multiple pieces which adds to the cost of manufacturing, the efficiency of storage and display by retailers, the complication of use and the potential instability of the hamper for the end user.